


Unrequited, Requited

by harunai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I overtagged again, M/M, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Post-Pacifist, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, i think??, this is an apology work i swear, totally not self-indulgent charisk or anything, yes they're guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has a crush on the seemingly oblivious Frisk.<br/>-<br/>Frisk is not as oblivious as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited, Requited

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an apology fic for my delay of "Texting Bone Buddies" but it became this  
> Join me in Charisk hell

If Chara could say one thing about his day, it's that it was blatant that Mother Fate seemed to be against him. For starters, he had the biggest crush on the boy sitting next to him, who seemed to be completely oblivious. Then again, Frisk was oblivious to a bunch of things nowadays, so he figured this was only normal.

"Hey, Chara, can I ask you something?" Brown, innocent eyes met red, secretive ones. "Yeah? What is it?"

"This may seem a bit random, but... Do you have a crush on anyone?" Yep. Chara's day just got a hundred times more awkward, as a bright red blush painted his face. "U-Uh... Why do you ask?" There. A simple reply, maybe enough to change the subject. "You've had a dreamy look in your eyes lately, and I'm a bit curious..."

Chara quickly grew flustered at that, eyes widening. "Frisk! Why a-are you asking?"

"Well, I wanted to know," came his response. Chara, averting his gaze, decided to humor his cru-er, good friend. "...Yeah. I do."  In response, Frisk smiled. "I do too." Of course, of course Frisk had somebody he liked... "Well, I can tell you, since they're nearby."

"Huh?" He couldn't stop the dumbfounded reply that came out of his mouth, while Frisk responded with a small laugh. "Wait... You seriously could tell me?" The blue-shirted teen nodded. "Yep."

And with that, he turned towards Chara, turning his head to face him, before pecking his lips. And making a very, very flustered Chara. "It's you, Chara."

Frisk soon found himself being quite passionately kissed by the red-eyed boy, but couldn't complain. After all, it couldn't be LOVE...

So it had to be love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee. Also, if you guys want a continuation of this (smut or not), feel free to tell me in the comments haha.  
> I'm sorry if the ending is abrupt, but I'm having much much trouble keeping a muse for a while, rip me
> 
> ..okay this is a shit thing I'm sorry but I wanted to contribute to Charisk.
> 
> Also, TTB is on indefinite hiatus, while I try to sort my muses out. Sorry!


End file.
